Puss and Dulcinea(canceled)
by Puss and Dulcinea lover
Summary: As puss in boots reunites with his one true love Dulcinea, the two set out saving san lorenzo from the blood wolf who was released from one of the citisens from inside san lorenzo. Can puss and the gang save san lorenzo without them knowing who he really is or is puss’s identidy as a the used to be guardian of san lorenzo read to find out
1. chapter 1

**Puss x Dulcinea**

 **After San Lorenzo**

 **Chapter 1** **Home sweet home**

It's two months after puss and Dulcinea's reunion and they have been playing like best friends(but everyone knows they're more than best friends) but every now and then they would go on dates to see the worlds beautiful sights, this one particular sight has Dulcinea in tears. "Dulcinea what is the matter" puss says and looks in the same direction as Dulcinea and realised," oh, look I know you want to go in there but everyone is safe, Toby, bahuna, even you but you can not dwell on the past but always focus on the future", puss said. I know, but I just miss them so much, Dulcinea said. Puss felt sorry for Dulcinea, look how about this, if there in danger we could help them, puss said as it got Dulcinea's attention and smiled, thanks puss, Dulcinea said as she kissed puss on the lips, that, will never get old, puss said oh no, no it won't, Dulcinea said swerving her hips in front of puss," oh ok then so you want to play dirty", puss said seductively, "oh puss you have no have idea", Dulcinea said kissing puss very passionately, oh Dulcinea you are a very naughty girl, I think you deserve a punishment, puss said starring into Dulcinea's blue eyes, " you have to wait puss, just wait till we get home, Dulcinea said tapping puss nose causing him to smile, oh fine, puss whines

 **At there home**

"Ah home sweet home", Dulcinea said walking to their room getting changed into her dress, ah yes it is nice to be home, now where were we, puss said causing Dulcinea to blush, I think I know where we were, said Dulcinea before kissing him on the lips and landing on the bed, ah yes Dulcinea you are indeed a great kisser may I , said puss removing her dress with her approval, c'mon puss stop teasing, Dulcinea said getting impatient(we all know Dulcinea is a bit impatient at times), sorry I'm not used to this, puss said as he grew worried, it's ok here let me help you, said Dulcinea removing her dress which was causing puss to drool, aha now let's get started, shall we, puss said earning a giggle from Dulcinea

 **1 hour later**

Now that was the most fun I have ever had with you Dulcinea, puss said looking at Dulcinea who just smiled at him, me, now let's get some dinner shall we, Dulcinea said hearing a grumble from puss's stomach,"we shall", puss said walking towards the kitchen, helping Dulcinea with their dinner.

 **There chapter one done thank you all for reading, this is really my first fanfic story but not my first ever made, You guys can check out my other story called assassins moral on Wattpad, but hey like I said thanks for reading**


	2. The unexpected chapter

Puss x Dulcinea

Chapter 2

Unexpected visitor 

It's been 7 months since puss and Dulcinea's trip around the world and 1 day from their return back to their house, puss getting up early and making breakfast causing Dulcinea to wake up sniffing the air, oh my goodness what is that heavenly smell, said Dulcinea almost drooling while entering the kitchen to see her boyfriend cooking breakfast, morning Dulcinea, said puss with eyes on the food, "morning puss, I didn't know you could cook", said Dulcinea, I used to take cooking classes with Imelda, puss said earning a confused face from Dulcinea, my orphan mother, puss said, ooh, ok why didn't you tell me you were a orphan, Dulcinea said making puss a little frustrated, what do you mean why didn't I tell you, I told you when we first met in San Lorenzo, don't you remember, puss said making Dulcinea laugh, your cute when you're angry, Dulcinea said kissing him on the cheek and walking to their room, puss calmed down and sat down on the couch, and heard the door, puss can you get that, Dulcinea said, ok my love, puss said walking towards the door and opening it,"hello how may I, kitty, how did you find me", puss said a little scared, I heard you were in town, so I had to visit you, said kitty."puss who's are you talking t-, Dulcinea said cutting herself off when she saw puss talking to kitty," puss who's this", Dulcinea said getting a little wound up, "ah this is an old friend of mine" puss said, Hi I'm kitty soft paws I got the softest paws in the world, kitty said revealing her fluffy paws in front of Dulcinea, "hey puss can I speak with, in private please", oh ok, please kitty make your self at home, said puss disappearing to privately speak with Dulcinea," who's this, you never mention her to me, even in San Lorenzo", "you never mentioned her to me this, kitty soft paws to me", Dulcinea said clearly getting jealous,"I forgot about her, I even forgot she even existed l", puss said defending himself, I don't want her in this house tell her to leave or I will, Dulcinea said getting serious. Ok for yo-, puss said after being interrupted by an earthquake, and as expected San Lorenzo was on top of the blood wolf statue, San Lorenzo, we must go the gate to the nether realm will open soon, puss said as he got his sword and hat, ok I'll get my outfit on, Dulcinea said as puss gave her a confused look, the outfit I used to kill you with while we where at San Lorenzo, Dulcinea said, oh ok, I'm sorry kitty but we have to go now so we won't be home for a while, puss said, we don't like people in our home without us in it, so feel free to come back some other day, puss said shortly after Dulcinea, oh ok I guess I'll see you around, kitty said, ok come babeanka, puss said whistling to his horse, wait for me Dulcinea said jumping on babeca, NOW LET US RIDE , TO SAN LORENZO!, puss yelled leading to San Lorenzo.

 **Omg the suspense in this chapter is killing me, even I'm curious about how the next chapter will go, but forget about that, thank you for reading this chapter feel free to give some suggestions about the next chapter,Bye.**


	3. Sorry

Hello guys, first off all happy new year, second I'm terribly sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've been busy with life and other junk(but on the good side I graduated school that's good) I promise to make more chapters. I've seen all your requests and the last thing I'll ever do is make puss and dulcina break up, never do that I will not( I'm a Star Wars fan and I'm guilty for that) ANYWAYS I'm bragging thank you guys for all the support, I've read all of your comments and got some more inspiration for this story, tbh I was honestly thinking about canceling it but it was all your guys support that didn't make me quit thank you.

Oh and you all are awesome

From me obviously


End file.
